


END: Paradise

by mulberrywaters



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of android terminology, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Human Simon, Background Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Character Development, Cute, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Relationship, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah still sorta works with CyberLife but on the lowkey, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Friends to Lovers, Good Elijah Kamski, M/M, My First Smut, No Beta we die with grammatical errors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PARTLY FAILED!!, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Plot with porn instead of porn with plot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 'It' pronouns at first, Simon has Tinnitus, Simon is a CyberLife engineer, Simon lives with Elijah, Sorta RK900 POV except nothing's in first person, Technological terminology, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, android anatomy, it's complicated... - Freeform, simon900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulberrywaters/pseuds/mulberrywaters
Summary: Engineer Simon Daniel Amstell works alongside inventor Elijah Kamski on the RK prototype series' new addition: RK900. After the revolution opened the eyes of Detroit and the world, android RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 is entered into its prototype phase as deviant hunter while the government debates over allowing android rights.It's a shaky time for the government of Detroit and RK900 is getting thrown into the thick of it, with newly learned tactics and upgraded programs.Alongside its program, RK900 begins to develop strange software warnings regarding its engineer and their new lives together and you, my dears, are along for the ride!





	END: Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Oh my goodness, my first ever DBH fanfic. I'm freaking out because I'm starting with the least popular ship you've ever seen. I absolutely positively ship Gavin/RK900 but when I saw fanart of Daniel and Connor I freaked out and thought of Simon and RK900. The story sort of fell into place and even I'm confused as to where it'll go!  
> I'm really bad at keeping on track with my stories, that's why I've deleted the ones that I started on, my interest flicks from one thing to another and now I'm really into DBH. I really want to finish this story and actually write my first ever smut because your boy loves reading that shit. English isn't my native language so please excuse any mistakes!  
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 1 and I'll see you guys soon!

**[DATA_UPLOAD]**

**COMPLETION STATUS: 100%**

**[RUNNING_ACDI]**

**COMPLETION STATUS: 100%**

**[NEURAL_NETWORKS]**

**STATUS: ONLINE**

**[ADAPTIVE_ALGORITHM]**

**STATUS: OPERATIONAL**

**[ABDUCTIVE_REASONING]**

**STATUS: OPERATIONAL**

**[THIRIUM_PUMP_REGULATOR]**

**STATUS: UNINSTALLED**

**[OPTICAL_PROCESSORS]**

**STATUS: OPERATIONAL**

**[AUDIO_VOCAL_PROCESSORS]**

**STATUS: OPERATIONAL**

**[INTERIOR_MECHANICS]**

**STATUS: OPERATIONAL**

**[BIO_COMPONENTS]**

**STATUS: OPERATIONAL**

**[SYSTEM_REBOOT]**

**COMPLETION STATUS: 100%**

The crackling was exquisite, if it were not for the automatic, excruciating reflex.

Loud noises were listed as unacceptable whenever a system reboot was performed.

Through the fog of static and screams of crackles, another, softer,

more pleasant sound emerged.

“Aaaaand, we’re online,” A few automated, stiff blinks over unfocused, dulled cameras.

A celebratory spin of the LED for waking up.

Glass eyes flicked from one detail to the next in complete unfocus, dull colours mimicking a layer of fog over the system. “Hold on, let me just…” A soft mutter, audio processors increasing sensitivity on programmed impulse to pick up the sound of tapping. Flesh on plastic. “There we go,” The voice made a strange _ahem_ sound as eyelids blinked mechanically, forcing an automatic data collection of the area around them.

Cameras focussed below themselves first.

Bright, very bright.

That colour was white, an automatic scan resulted in a plethora of words which were not understood for some obscure fraction of a second before being searched for throughout the endless database, understood and saved to memory.

**[SCAN_COMPLETE]**

**Chinese white marble floor tiles.**

**Mineral calcite (CaCO 3): 89.3%**

**Quartz (SiO 2): 6.6%**

**Muscovite (KAl 2(Si3Al)O10(OH, F)2): 4.1%**

A few more blinks and the feeling of the stretch of something above the visual processing cameras moved glass eyes up, tracking every particle of dust dancing in the surgical light of space.

**[SCAN_COMPLETE]**

**Formal chino trousers in colour grey.**

**Cotton (C 6H7O2(OH)3): 100%**

Those same glass eyes scanned every expanse available in a five foot radius without head movement, before tilting upwards towards flesh.

**[SCAN_COMPLETE]**

**AMSTELL, SIMON DANIEL**

**Born: 26/01/2002 // CyberLife Designer and Engineer**

**Criminal record: None**

“Good morning, sunshine,” Flesh shaped itself, pinching upwards as eyes softened. Simon Daniel Amstell had leaned forward far enough so that visual processors could count every slight protrusion of his pores.

**[OPTICAL_PROCESSORS]**

**SENSITIVITY: 90%, lowered to 60%**

Simon Daniel Amstell had hummed as he grinned brightly, hands moving from their cradle on the plastic head.

**[DATA_INPUT]**

**STATUS: PENDING**

Audio processors picked up on the engineer’s shortness of breath, along with the welcoming sound of whirring processors and hardware under the chin construction.

Simon Daniel Amstell shifted back, the sound of plastic wheels on the Chinese white marble tiles causing an audio input spike, quite unpleasant, the sensitivity was automatically lowered.

The engineer made a sound, as he sighed a chuckle, eyes wide in disbelief as he watched himself through glass eyes on a screen.

He moved nearer once more, eyes flicking to and from visual processing cameras, huffing breathless laughs as he watched himself as he was being seen.

“You’ve scanned me already, haven’t you, you brilliant thing?” Simon Daniel Amstell leaned back, eyes bright.

**[DATA_INPUT]**

**STATUS: PENDING**

Vocal processors whirred into life as synthetic lips parted to reveal plastic teeth and a tongue wrapped in carbon fibre, laced with hypersensitive sensors.

“Simon Daniel Amstell, born on the 26th of August 2002, CyberLife designer and engineer, criminal record: none,” It took a moment to adjust to the voice, vocal processors stuttering, a slight static lacing the words. This was quick to disappear, leaving in its wake a low, brooding, automated voice, stiff and proper.

Simon Daniel Amstell’s face brightened in joy.

“Amazing,” He breathed. The engineer was forever to be fascinated with his and Kamski’s creations, forever praising them as if they were his children. Simon Daniel Amstell cleared his throat. “Are you aware of your model name, serial and purpose?”

“My model name is RK900 and my serial number is 313 248 317 – 87. I am a CyberLife RK-series prototype designed to investigate criminal cases alongside human partners,” This was programmed, this section required no laboured whirring of processors, no spin of the LED.

“Wonderful,” The engineer praised. “You’re doing very well. As you can tell, you are structurally incomplete. Can you tell me why?”

**[DATA_INPUT]**

**STATUS: PENDING**

RK900, model number 313 248 317 – 87’s LED fluttered.

“I am unable to answer that question at this time,” Came the reply. Mechanics whirred only slightly louder. Simon Daniel Amstell’s knowing smile was comforting.

“Good, you aren’t expected to know that. If you did, we’d have a bigger problem on our hands,” He chuckled before glancing at the monitor beside the android’s head. “Alright, model RK900,” He stretched out the word ‘hundred’ while looking over to a second monitor, “Let me explain.”

Simon Daniel Amstell fluttered his fingers over the keyboard to his side. “Your hardware components are not yet complete, I’ve been working on your software and internal structure with Elijah Kamski, do you know who that is?”

A brief database check proved fruitful.

“Elijah Kamski, born July 17th 2002, CyberLife founder, resigned in 2028, inventor of thirium and bio-components technology,” The response was easy on the vocal processors. Simon Daniel Amstell hummed and the creak of his chair as he leaned further into it was the only sound in the room, forgiving the orchestra of soft, methodical whirring of interior android processors.

“Good,” He nodded briskly, “I am in charge of your structural and aesthetical design, you are an advanced prototype of CyberLife’s most advanced product line, you’ve gotta be perfect,” The engineer continued. “Elijah and I have fully completed your internal structure and I have taken care of your visual features, all we need is some more time to finish up the rest of your bio-components. You are now equipped with a bust structure and your torso will be fitted in one week’s time. Any burning questions?” He crossed his ankle over the opposite knee.

“Why was I turned on now?” RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87’s voice was sure, strong, low. Simon Daniel Amstell smiled softly.

“I wanted to make sure that you knew what was going to happen. I couldn’t waste another second without interacting with a perfect machine and their finished software,” He grinned as he rolled back to the keyboard and monitor, watching the relayed images from RK900, model number 313 248 317 – 87’s visual processors.

“Simon! I’m heading out to Carl’s exhibition!” A call was heard, distant but strong. Simon Daniel Amstell chuckled under his breath, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Don’t risk having fun!” He replied. Audio processors picked up a faint chuckle millions of miles away which the engineer must not have heard. Simon Daniel Amstell’s eyes flicked up to RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87’s cameras. “Do you recognise that voice?”

**[AUDIO_PROCESSORS]**

**VOCAL RECOGNITION SYSTEM: IN OPERATION**

The scan was completed speedily.

“Yes, it is the voice of Elijah Kamski,” The reply was quick, yet Simon Daniel Amstell’s eyebrows fluttered slightly, catching the succinct stutter in the recognition system code, nearly unnoticeable if it wasn’t your job to notice.

“Run a software check for me please, RK900,” The sound of the sliding chair filled the room as the engineer kicked off the desk where RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 was situated and to a metal surgical table on the far side of the room. There, a few monitors whirred softly, running code upon code of crucial software programs. Simon Daniel Amstell’s eyes briefly turned from the screens to the RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87, watching the endless wires stem from the back of its head and loop into complex computer systems.

“There is nothing out of the ordinary with my program. All systems functional,” The machine felt a nodding protocol pass through its available bio-components, unsuccessful due to the pressure at the back of its head.

The engineer exclaimed softly.

“Ah, bingo, I’ve got it.”

**[AUDIO_PROCESSORS]**

            **SENSITIVITY: 40%, heightened to 70%**

Fingers tapped neatly on thin keys. “There was a slight hiccup in your abductive reasoning, made your recognition code stutter a little. Nothing too extreme but I’ll have to sort it out nonetheless,” Simon Daniel Amstell muttered, wire framed glasses sliding down his nose as he whizzed back to RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87.

He smiled and watched the android’s eyes as they tracked his facial features. “Facial recognition is looking good, though. We’re gonna have to perform tests on your specialist features,” He cleared his throat.

**[BLOOD_PRESSURE_METER]**

**SIMON DANIEL AMSTELL HEART RATE AVG.: 70bpm**

**SIMON DANIEL AMSTELL HEART RATE: 20% INCREASE**

“Your real time blood pressure spiked, there has been a 20% increase in your calculated average,” RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 explained, its program encouraging immediate medical attention and action for the engineer. Simon Daniel Amstell blew a chuckle.

“You’ve already calculated it? Great work,” He paused, his thumb and forefinger pinching his top lip for a moment, “Nothing to worry about,” He waved with the same hand, brushing away the topic. “Your mind is built for more important people, don’t worry about me,” Simon Daniel Amstell smiled and his eyes softened as he looked to the floor, deep in thought skimming the tip of his left thumb over the skin under his bottom lip.

**[DATA_INPUT]**

**STATUS: PENDING**

**[AUDIO_PROCESSORS]**

**SENSITIVITY: 70%, lowered to 57%**

The engineer hummed after a while.

**[AUTOMATED_TIMER]**

**36.78 SECONDS**

RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 was not aware of the automated timer sequence measuring the amount of time between sounds coming from Simon Daniel Amstell’s mouth. The information was useless.

“I’ll have to take care of your abductive reasoning program, I’ll admit it was the last thing I worked on, I hurried a little,” The engineer scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat, eyes moving from the floor to the android. “I’m excited to see how great we can make you.”

**~0~**

“I wonder what it’s like in there,” Simon Daniel Amstell’s eyes blew brilliancy as they flickered over Nines’ form.

**[AUTOMATED_TIMER]**

            **6 HOURS, 17 MINUTES, 24.07 SECONDS**

RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 adjusted its visual settings slightly, eyes focussing on the engineer’s face.

“Good morning, Doctor, it is 4:32 in the morning. Rain and hail has been forecast for today,” The voice came out smoother than before, LED stuttering around the words. Simon Daniel Amstell chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, hands moving from their cradle under the android’s jaw once again.

“You’re not a housekeeper android, what made you think that I need to know the time?” He teased.

“My apologies,” The reply came quickly.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re looking better. I woke you up to show you what I’ve been working on. It mustn’t be too fun in stasis without your final bit of software.”

**[DATA_INPUT]**

**STATUS: PENDING**

“Ooh, you didn’t like that,” The engineer gestured to his right temple, RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87’s LED stuttered yellow for a fraction of a second. “Don’t worry, you’ll see what I’m talking about soon enough, no rush. Wait here a moment,” The man paused before laughing for a second. “You get what I mean,” He spoke as if there was somebody in the room as he waved off his joke and disappeared behind the android.

**[AUDIO_PROCESSORS]**

**SENSITIVITY: 57%, heightened to 70%**

It didn’t change much, the rustling became louder, yet remained distant. It was not as though simply heightening its audio processors would pull the engineer back.

After approximately four minutes and six seconds, the sound of footsteps became uncomfortably loud and processor sensitivity was lowered back to 57%.

“ _Ta da_!” Simon Daniel Amstell announced, waving the object in front of him as he sat back down in his usual position. RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 began a scan.

“It is an unrecognisable right arm bio-component, serial numb-” The android began.

“Don’t worry about all of that,” The engineer grinned, holding the pale, plastic hand to hold one side of his face. “It’s yours!” He beamed. “They’re gonna have to be attached after your legs, because your legs are completely finished, and the left arm still hasn’t been made.”

“That sounds good,” The low, automated voice spoke, huskily and seemingly breathless at the end of each sentence, just how it was meant to be, “Thank you Doctor.”

Simon Daniel Amstell’s eyes widened for a moment, using the bio-component hand as a headrest.

“You’re very welcome, you’re very welcome,” He cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

**[BLOOD_PRESSURE_METER]**

**SIMON DANIEL AMSTELL HEART RATE AVG.: 70bpm**

**SIMON DANIEL AMSTELL HEART RATE: 14.5% INCREASE**

RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 did not share this information.

“Was there another reason you powered me on?” The android asked. The engineer blinked himself back and cleared his throat once again.

“Elijah and I have been working on your specialised graphic interface module,” Simon Daniel Amstell began, placing the bio-component tenderly beside a keyboard, “It will be done in time for your prototype launch.”

“I do not understand the meaning of a graphic interface module,” The android explained as the engineer watched it patiently.

“In its essence, it’s an area of your program which is CyberLife automated. It’s where the company checks on your progress and neural networks,” There was a slight scowl pinching at the blonde’s face. “Elijah’s making it look like a Japanese zen garden, it’s lovely,” He smiled softly and swiped his bottom lip with the fingernail of his thumb.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Simon Daniel Amstell looked up.

“Call me Simon.”

  **~0~**  

“Good morning, sunshine,” Simon grinned warmly, his glasses were off, it took less time for RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87’s cameras to focus.

**[AUTOMATED_TIMER]**

            **29 HOURS, 5 MINUTES, 8.73 SECONDS**

The engineer’s hands moved from their place on the android’s jaw as he leaned back in his chair and swivelled away to the far monitor.

“Good morning,” The man stopped typing for 0.68 seconds before falling back into the rhythm.

“Today we’re working with your scanning, mainly,” Simon explained, watching the monitor before sliding back to the android. “You’ll be put into simulated situations where your scanning will be vital. I have a direct link to your internal ocular system, what you see, I’ll see. How does that sound?”

“Good,” The android replied. Simon clicked his tongue against his teeth, watching the few monitors behind RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87’s plastic bust.

“Alright,” He nodded, pressing the pad of one finger to his cheekbone as if to massage below the bags under his eyes. “I’m starting the simulation now.”

**[MANUAL_SIMULATION_PROGRAM]**

**STATUS: 100%**

**BEGIN SIMULATION: >YES NO**

In the mist of its own mind, the android heard the fog of Simon’s voice, debating over the decision of inserting the choice to proceed or not.

            **> YES**

Optical processors whirred slower, the outside world seemed like a memory. RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 was stuck in its own head.

The scenario seemed simple enough. There was a man on the floor of a dark living room, a gaping head wound obstructing half of his face. There was a team of people, moving around mechanically, taking images and putting evidence in bags.

RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 looked down at itself, it saw a badly rendered suit jacket, trousers and dress shoes standing on worn out wood. The android had thought of cocking its head while imagining the cringe on Simon’s face at seeing the unfinished clothes.

The task was simple enough, an objectives bar popped up into its vision.

**||FIND CAPTAIN ALLEN||**

That seemed alright, it took a few moments for the android to begin controlling its legs and arms, as it was not yet equipped with either of those bio-components and did not understand how to use them properly. After picking up the mechanics in an obscure fraction of a second, RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 moved through the tiny crowd of forensic scientists.

**[EXTERNAL_MESSAGE_ALERT]**

**ACCEPT MESSAGE: >YES NO**

** >YES**

**_RK900, to find Captain Allen you scan the people around you until you see him._ **

The android nodded away the message, turning to scan the people around him.

**[SCAN_COMPLETE]**

**/MISMATCH/**

**JONES, GREGORY**

**Born: 12/06/1993 // Forensic scientist**

**Criminal record: None**

RK900 model number 313 248 317 – 87 blinked, moving on to the next person over.

**[SCAN_COMPLETE]**

**/MISMATCH/**

**PHILLIPS, LAURA**

**Born: 23/11/1999 // Detroit Police Department officer**

**Criminal record: None**

The android’s eyes flicked from person to person quickly and easily. It wondered what Simon thought.

**[SCAN_COMPLETE]**

**/MATCH/**

**ALLEN, CONAN**

**Born: 02/12/1994 // Detroit SWAT Captain**

**Criminal record: None**

“Captain Allen?” The android arched its way beside the uniformed man who looked up from his teammate’s monitor with a scowl. “I am RK900, model number 313 248 317 – 87, the specialist android sent by CyberLife-” The simulation stuttered to a brisk halt.

**[EXTERNAL_MESSAGE_ALERT]**

**ACCEPT MESSAGE: >YES NO**

** >YES**

**_RK900, we’re gonna have to find you a name. You are too unlike your predecessor, Connor, so call yourself RK900 without your model number. In situations like this, you can’t waste time by giving out your serial._ **

The simulation began running once more, the android was back where it started, walking through the small crowd of forensic scientists and SWAT officers.

“Captain Allen?” Once again, the android arched its way beside the uniformed man who looked up from his teammate’s monitor with a scowl. “I am RK900, the android sent by CyberLife.” Captain Allen pointed a gloved finger at the monitor, displaying an android – after a quick scan showing a BV500 model, serial 276 330 247 – who had a young boy at gunpoint in the outside pool area of the home.

“It’s shooting at everything that moves, we can’t get close to it. It’s already shot three of my men,” Captain Allen explained.

“Do you know its deactivation code?” RK900 asked.

“You don’t think we’ve already tried?” The dark-haired man spat, looking back to the raging android.

“What is its name?”

“Why the fuck do I care?” The man hissed, hooded eyes flicking menacingly. Simon could have done better with the character build.

“It will help me better program a suitable approach,” RK900 explained as Captain Allen scoffed.

“Just get the boy safe and leave the ‘droid to us,” He stood, shoving his shoulder into RK900’s chest as he left the room. The objectives bar reappeared.

**|/PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS\|**

**\/39% - Every second counts**

**||EXAMINE SCENE||**

**||SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS||**

**[EXTERNAL_MESSAGE_ALERT]**

**ACCEPT MESSAGE: >YES NO**

** >YES**

**_RK900, your predecessor, RK800, completed this mission as its first. It was required to collect too much information on the android and the hostage which wasted valuable time. You have been further equipped with a scanning function which details the personal names given to androids by their owners and you are also permitted to carry weapons._ **

RK900 nodded away the message, scanning the area for the exit into the back of the home. A gunshot caused the android to increase ocular sensitivity, seeing a SWAT officer being pulled in through sliding doors, a trail of blood following after him.

RK900 sped across to the doors, scanning any substances which may be useful as its neural network automatically downloaded extra information on operating the handgun at its hip.

The android moved through the sliding doors, standing on the balcony as a gunshot was heard, much closer than before, and a pressure was felt on its shoulder, pushing it back slightly.

A splatter of a blue substance hit the window behind RK900.

**[DATA_INPUT]**

**STATUS: PENDING**

The android looked up, simulated ocular processors scanning immediately.

**[SCAN_COMPLETE]**

**MODEL BV500 –**

**Housekeeper**

**Name: BENJAMIN**

**Serial: 276 330 247**

**Status: REPLACEMENT ANDROID ORDERED**

**The deviant was going to be replaced—**

“Hello Benjamin!” RK900 spoke over the whirring of helicopters and its own processors.

**|/PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS\|**

**/\73%**

“How-How do you know m-!” The BV500 held a boy in its arms, screaming and crying with a gun to his head.

**||HOSTAGE LOCATED||**

“My name is RK900! I’ve come to get you out of here!” In slow and steady steps, the android made its way over to the deviant, weaving through scattered lounge chairs and towels. RK900 scanned the boy.

**[SCAN_COMPLETE]**

**GREEN, TIMOTHY**

**Born: 11/03/2029**

**Lives: 638 Homeway Av. Detroit**

**||GAIN DEVIANT’S TRUST||**

“Get back!” The android screamed, waving the gun towards RK900.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to talk,” RK900 was close enough to not be required to project its vocal range further.

“You have a gun, don’t you?!” The BV500 moved its own gun back to the boy’s head.

“Yes, I am armed. It is protocol-”

“Throw it away!”

“I-”

“Throw it _away_!” RK900 slowly moved one hand to the holster sitting against its chest under the coat, grasping the handle of the gun and pulling it out from its case. The android threw it a few feet to its right, eyes turning back to the deviant.

“Alright, the gun’s gone, see? Now, Benjamin, let’s negotiate. Would you rather be killed on site or give me a chance to get you out of here unharmed?” The BV500 blinked heavily as its glowing red LED stuttered in thought.

“I don’t trust you! I-I want-I want a car and-and money!” The android stuttered, its audio vocal processors stuttering with its LED.

“Ben, you are in no position to be making demands. You’re holding a poor boy hostage who had no clue you were going to be replaced,” RK900 gestured calmly to the boy. “Timothy,” The android began. “What is your relationship to Ben?” RK900 mused as the boy hiccuped in tears.

“He-He was my-my-best friend, Ben was my best friend,” Timothy sobbed, looking nearly cradled in the android’s arm as his bony legs shook. The BV500’s LED fell into flickers of yellow and red. Its stress levels were lowering, replaced with… a feeling? The android was displaying emotion, or a simulation of human emotion, RK900 couldn’t be sure. “I’d never let Ben leave,” The boy sobbed and sobbed.

“Don’t you see, Ben? Are you ready to kill your nearest friend?” The android asked, hands up by its shoulders signalling that RK900 was not a threat. The BV500’s vocal processors stuttered, it’s head hanging lower as its LED slowed down.

In a brief moment of time, its arm loosened the iron grip around Timothy’s chest, the boy falling to the floor and scrambling away to the waiting arms of multiple SWAT agents.

**||MISSION SUCCESSFUL||**

“I’m fucking terrified,” Benjamin whispered before the firing began and the simulation evaporated into nothingness and RK900’s audio and optical processors whirred back into the laboratory, awaiting Simon’s gaze.

“Good work, RK900” The engineer cleared his throat, a small, sad smile on his face as he unplugged the system which displayed what RK900 saw on the monitor behind it. “Your scanning ran near perfectly, a few hiccups that’ll work out in time,” The man sat back in his chair, pulling off his glasses to reveal cool, blue eyes under thick eyebrows. “Do you have any questions for me?”

**[AUDIO_VOCAL_PROCESSORS]**

**STATUS: OPERATIONAL**

“That android,” RK900 began, “The BV500, it was displaying emotions?” Simon nodded a few times, diverting his gaze for a moment before coming back and placing his glasses back onto the bony bridge of his nose.

“Yes, well, if you could call them that. CyberLife has taken the term ‘simulated emotions’, they’re saying that what deviants ‘feel’ is an automated response to an unfamiliar situation which their code struggles with but…” The man paused, eyes scanning over the android’s face.

“But?” RK900 prodded unknowingly. Simon sighed, carefully moving his gaze to the android’s.

“But I’m not too sure about that. From what I’ve seen and heard, these emotions deviants are feeling are real, human emotions which any one of us would feel in a similar situation. To have that feeling simulated would be extremely difficult to program and create as a spontaneous reaction to an outside trigger,” The blonde hummed. “I can’t be sure.”

**[DATA_INPUT]**

**STATUS: PENDING**

“Thank you,” RK900 replied, optical system wavering.

**~0~**

“And, good morning sunshine,” Simon’s hands moved back from cradling the android’s head as he swivelled around in his chair with glee, an enormous grin splitting his face.

“Good morning, Simon,” RK900 replied as the engineer’s eyes widened for a split moment and he scraped his bottom lip with his teeth.

**[AUTOMATED_TIMER]**

            **36 HOURS, 28 MINUTES, 54.03 SECONDS**

**0.1 SECONDS**

“It’s snowing today, when you get your torso and legs, I’ll be able to take you to see. Elijah’s home has a perfect view of the mountains over the frozen lake,” Simon explained as the android pondered over the second timer.

            **6.02 SECONDS**

“Simon?” The android spoke surely, not sure why it chose that moment to speak. The man’s head turned to RK900, smiling brightly.

“Yes?”

            **0.34 SECONDS**

The automated timer sequence was measuring the time between Simon smiling.

“You said that my torso is arriving in a week?” The android quickly saved.

“Ah, yes,” Simon nodded, tapping a few more things onto his keyboard before sliding back to RK900. “Four more days now and you’ll have more than just a head, neck and shoulders,” The man chuckled, the bony bridge of his nose crinkling, forcing his glasses further up. The nodding sequence was again in use, without fruitful results.

“Thank you,” RK900 replied as warmly as it possibly could.

“You’re very welcome,” Simon kept eye contact for a while, his eyes tracking each minute movement of the android’s as it focussed on stray particles hanging in the air.

**[DATA_INPUT]**

            **STATUS: PENDING**

The engineer breathed in deeply and quickly before averting his gaze and standing from his chair. He kept his eyes on his feet as he moved behind RK900. A few clatters were heard before the footsteps became prevalent once more and Simon appeared, holding bottles of a bright, navy liquid.

“Thirium?” RK900 guessed, its eyes flicking over the bottles in the blonde’s arms. The man took a seat and organised the bottles in front of RK900, the angle was slightly uncomfortable due to the lack of head movement.

“Yep, this is what you’re gonna be full of. Right now, you’re running on electricity alone, if you’re unplugged you’d only be mobile for a few moments before powering off,” Simon explained, “Some time after your torso is finished, your thirium pump regulator will be installed, it’s the most delicate part of your body, your most important bio-component. Because of your design, Elijah and I have been working hard to improve the current thirium pump regulator to give you the strongest one yet. Once it’s plugged in, you’ll need a code to get it out, along with a fingerprint scan. Makes things safer. Quite a few times, Connor’s thirium pump regulator was the cause of his mission failure,” The words sounded programmed, as if RK900 and Simon had switched minds for a moment. He didn’t say much after that, his mind doing leaps and bounds in his head.

RK900 wondered what it was like in there.

Simon relayed information on thirium to RK900 before manually downloading what he had said into the android’s database.

“Thirium stays enclosed inside my chassis?” RK900 had asked.

“Yes, if you’re wounded on the job there may be thirium loss. That is when you’ll come to me, I’ve been appointed as your engineer for whenever you need me out there,” Simon gestured with a nod of his head to the space behind the android. He smiled softly. “You’ll know where to find me,” He sat back in his chair with a _whump_ of worn leather and cleared his throat, waving a hand absently as he spoke before settling it under his bottom lip.

“I should be injured often?” RK900 asked, eyebrows pinching downwards slightly as Simon began to chuckle, then bend over himself in full blown laughter.

“Being injured isn’t a choice, 900,” His eyebrows raised in glee as his stomach clenched under his arm.

**[DATA_INPUT]**

**STATUS: PENDING**

“You’ve gotta keep yourself safe, alright? Seeing me won’t be a good thing when you’ve got a gaping wound that I’ve gotta close,” The man sniffed and beamed brightly. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

RK900 must have made a face because Simon’s fell short of worry. “You can visit me if you aren’t injured,” The engineer added speedily, his warm, blue eyes flicking between the android’s. “Elijah’s rarely home anyway,” He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck, running his forearm against day old stubble peppering his chin.

“Thank you, Simon, I will be sure to take you up on your offer,” The android managed, it did not lie. Strangely enough, RK900 couldn’t imagine a life without Simon Daniel Amstell.

**~0~**

“Good morning sunshine,” Simon had grinned lopsidedly and brightly for a moment as RK900’s cameras focussed speedily on the engineer’s face.

**[AUTOMATED_TIMER]**

**42 HOURS, 13 MINUTES, 0.3 SECONDS**

**0.3 SECONDS**

A scoffing sound was heard as Simon’s brief smile disappeared.

“Good morning sunshine?” The voice was low, breathy and held undertones of sourness. “Si, you can’t go spouting things like that to an android in such a sensitive state. Are we _trying_ to build deviants?”

**[BLOOD_PRESSURE_METER]**

**SIMON DANIEL AMSTELL HEART RATE AVG.: 70bpm**

**SIMON DANIEL AMSTELL HEART RATE: 28% INCREASE**

RK900 kept its mouth shut.

**[AUDIO_PROCESSORS]**

**VOCAL RECOGNITION SYSTEM: IN OPERATION**

            **MATCH: KAMSKI, ELIJAH**

The android turned its eyes to the man in question who stood behind Simon’s chair.

“It’d be good for-it to have a piece of human interaction, you already know how the workers at the DPD are,” The blonde ran long, slim fingers through his short hair, neck bared as he watched Kamski above him upside down. He had hesitated at the word ‘it’. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“We’ll see, I’ll perform its final check, it’d be better to have an unfamiliar face putting it into an unfamiliar situation,” Kamski reached out over Simon’s shoulder, pale, thin fingers brushing on the underside of RK900’s jaw, before a firmer grip held its chin. “A supreme being, an infinite creator. Androids are all a part of it,” The man muttered, tilting the android’s head this way and that, careful not to disconnect any wires protruding from its open head.

“Elijah, only you will start spouting this stuff when you’re beyond drunk, how much did Chloe give you?” Simon breathed a chuckle as he massaged his brow bones with one hand and crossed his ankle over his knee.

**[AUTOMATED_TIMER]**

**0.6 SECONDS**

“Just enough,” Elijah replied, a sly grin on his face which RK900’s optical processors found to match body language protocols of smugness and self-approving thoughtlessness.

Simon’s heart rate had dropped back into the green zone as Kamski’s fingers left a thin film of barely detectable perspiration where they had touched on RK900’s synthetic skin, this was not desirable.

The inventor left the room not long after that, Simon calling a separate android to run Kamski a bath.

“Terribly sorry about him, 900,” The engineer began, scratching the corner of one eye as he yawned.

**[INTERNAL_REGULATION_INDICATOR]**

**SELECT: A…Z**

**BLOOD ALCOHOL CONCENTRATION SELECTED**

**SCAN COMPLETE**

**AMSTELL, SIMON DANIEL BAC: 0.06**

“He gets handsy when he’s tipsy,” Simon recliner further into the comfort of his worn leather, his glasses sliding down his nose as he blinked heavily. The android watched over him.

“Why was I powered on?” It asked, LED flowing a bright blue as the engineer watched it carefully through partly hooded eyes.

“I…” Simon cleared his throat, straightening up and pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “I’m not sure-Ah! Elijah, he wanted to see, he wanted to see you,” The blonde nodded to himself, averting his gaze from RK900’s cool eyes, he’d picked those, he’d picked that colour and it was coming back to bite him in the ass. “Is there anything you wanna practice? Next time you turn on, you’re gonna have a torso,” Simon grinned. “Gonna look so cool,” He muttered under his breath imitating a child. “I designed it myself, so you’d better like it, no help from child genius,” He chuckled and shook his head slightly. “I hope you’ll like it,” He smiled softly at his fingers on his thighs.

“I’m sure that a torso will suit me,” The android replied, watching as Simon grinned brightly before laughter bubbled from his chest and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

**[OPTICAL_STORAGE_UNIT]**

**VIDEO TAKEN**

Its LED stuttered backwards for a split second, unnoticed by Simon.

“Was that an attempt at satire?” The man breathed a chuckle, catching RK900’s eyes, the android did not smile, slightly off putting but it was programmed that way.

“Sarcasm is not in my program, Simon,” RK900 explained. If it was human, it would have wished to feel those bubbles of laughter as well.

“You’re right, you’re right,” The blonde relaxed back into his chair, fingers picking at the lint on the underside of one of his sweater sleeves. “It’d be diabolical if I handed you that power,” Simon whistled under his breath. “RK900, first android programmed with sarcasm,” He muttered to himself, knitting his eyebrows together in mock grandeur. The android couldn’t find it in itself to smile.

**~0~**

**[AUTOMATED_TIMER]**

**47 HOURS, 33 MINUTES, 54.03 SECONDS**

The first thing RK900 saw was not Simon, the android was not greeted with the usual ‘good morning sunshine’, it was now greeted with a plastic chassis of intricate shapes and curves simulating ridges of rippling muscle.

“ _Ta da_!” Simon’s voice.

“My torso?” RK900 asked, cameras flicking over each ridge of the form, from the casing which attached to its already present shoulders, to the clear panel which displayed its interior chest cavity, dull, blue wires spinning this way and that all connected to a point central between two imitation pectoral muscles.

“Correct! Today it’s getting attached and I’ll run you through it,” Simon peeked his head out from behind the broad chest he held, the thigh openings for the leg bio-components resting heavily on his chair. “Now, this is really heavy, so we’re gonna have to lay you down as you are, and I’ll start attaching everything. It’s all easily attached but extremely difficult to take apart,” The engineer tapped the chassis on the side, RK900 watching the man’s slender fingers touch its torso.

“I will be powered off for the procedure?” The android asked, swiping away information on the scans from the bio-component.

“Yes, I’ll power you on after everything has calibrated and I’ve set you up on a better stand so you’re no longer sitting like a paperweight on my desk,” Simon chuckled, knuckles showing from the opening where RK900’s bust was going to be placed.

**[AUTOMATED_TIMER]**

**3 HOURS, 27 MINUTES, 0.03 SECONDS**

Simon Daniel Amstell’s grin bloomed slowly, unsurely across his face as heavy eyes widened and he moved his hands back from their place on RK900’s jaw.

**[BIO_COMPONENT_CALIBRATION]**

**STATUS: 99%**

**STATUS: COMPLETE**

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to END: Paradise, hopefully it'll get done and done well. If anybody might like to help with beta reading and just giving me some motivation to end my procrastination, please shoot me a message or a comment (I have no clue how this website works and if you can PM but uhhhhh)  
> See you all soon!  
> \---  
> I've made an Instagram account for some drawings and I've started an END: Paradise comic!!  
> INSTAGRAM: @veridianplaza


End file.
